1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology for a networked personal computer during manual proxying for proxy printing, when a print failure occurs in a printer device that has received a print instruction from a data supply source such as the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, typically, printer devices connected to a network are commonplace and many printer devices can be networked for use. In such an environment, when a print failure occurs in a printer device to which a print instruction is issued, the printer user typically wishes to use the print information as soon as possible, rather than removing the print failure at that point. In order to meet the demand, a “proxy printing function” has been achieved which outputs print job information left unprinted to another printer device.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271354 discloses a print processing apparatus that determines whether or not automatic proxy printing is designated and switches between automatic proxy printing and manual proxy printing. When it is determined that automatic proxy printing is designated, the print processing apparatus executes automatic proxy printing, and, otherwise, performs manual proxy printing.
With the “proxy printing function” described above, however, when a print failure occurs in a printer device to which a print instruction has been given, during selection of a printer device as a proxy print destination for manual proxy printing, all printer devices that are currently registered are displayed as candidates. Thus, there is a problem in that the user has to select the proxy print destination for each proxy printing operation. This is also true for the print processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271354.